


Set Me Up

by runboyrun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runboyrun/pseuds/runboyrun
Summary: Hinata had to be fucking with him. Oikawa could feel the condensation on his beer leaving cold dots along his jeans as it wavered halfway to his gaping mouth.Hinata’s hands were flying still, waving as he emphasized his point with example gasps Oikawa never asked for. “No - really - I swear, Oika - Tooru. He said Tooru. All… reedy like that!”He had to be fucking with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 28
Kudos: 475





	Set Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypasta/gifts).



Karasuno didn’t dominate. It hadn’t been a landslide. Not at all.

But seeing his alma mater _lose_ to that freak quick when he’d hoped after three years they’d be a little used to it. Damn. 

Oikawa wasn’t petty though. Not too much. The team with only four faces he recognized bowed and thanked the crowd and he clapped twice. Twice! Plenty of praise for a bunch of gremlins. Probably too much. 

The swell of pride in his chest wasn’t the cruel singe of victory. But it was hot. Molten. Slipping through him until he needed to shift how his jacket sat against his waist. He was alone in the nosebleeds, no one would’ve seen him, but -

Kageyama did. 

Their eyes met too quickly. He’d barely walked into the line of jerseys to bow. Lips parted with lingering pants, hair damp, eyes heavy. And he’d found his senpai in less than a blink.

Oikawa lifted a brow. Kageyama looked away with a flush. All those setter dump fake outs and the brat still didn’t have a poker face. 

Kageyama glanced up again. Oikawa grinned. 

Hinata was hopping around like he was feral while Kageyama- who was only _vice_ captain, Oikawa would cling to that for at least a month - tried to wrangle him into helping clean with a rosy tinge stubbornly clinging to smooth cheeks. 

The Karasuno captain dismissed them both with a laugh, clearly seeing any help they could manage would be a hindrance. But glasses shoved water bottles at them with a glare that had Hinata crawling up Kageyama’s back. 

He didn’t throw him off. Huh. 

Well. Oikawa wasn’t going to be the last one out like some _fan._ Gross. He’d say hi to his old teammates and bask in some well placed admiration and then catch the train home.

Kunimi was halfway through telling Oikawa how Kindachi tried to curl his hair for a week - god help them - when the freak quick twins reappeared. 

“Tsukishima should dye his hair orange - all us third years could be Karasuno colors!”

“The fact that you can’t picture how horrible that would look -“

“- It would look like sportsmanship!” Hinata laughed, eyes flicking to where Aoba Johsai stood, “Kunimi would get mint hair. Or white. He gets it - oh! Oikawa!”

Kageyama jolted so hard he nearly dropped the water bottles. Hinata leapt over with sparkles in his eyes. Whatever tirade of words flew out of the third year were lost on Oikawa. 

Kageyama’s ears were pink. 

“Kageyama and I were just talking about you!”

His ears were _red._

“Scrub!” Kageyama yelled with a crack, “Get moving! Idiot! Shrimp! Scrub!”

Hinata didn’t leap anymore at the repetitive shouts. Good, Oikawa thought, Kageyama was just being a brat anyway. He looked to Hinata, farewell on his tongue, maybe a wink.

Hinata looked predatory.

“ _Scrub_!”

Hinata shrugged at Oikawa with a wave and bounded off. Kageyama finally whacked him when Hinata snickered something in his ear. 

_Huh._

——-

Oikawa had planned to just catch Hinata as the team shuffled out of the sports center for the night. Get his number or something to tease Kageyama and maybe, _maybe_ get some explanation on that look. 

But seeing the little demon from Karasuno wander to the bathroom singing brought out… a need in him. 

Call it nostalgia, but the shriek Hinata would always do when he got cornered never got old. Iwa-chan wasn’t here to smack him for it either. The stars sometimes just _aligned._

“Empty! Empty! Safe to pee!”

Oh come on. How could he _not?_

——-

The scream was hilarious. 

——-

Hinata finished peeing. Thankfully not in his shorts like Oikawa had a moment of fear over. 

“How has Tobio-chan been treating you these days?”

“How does any king treat their army?” Hinata laughed, comfortable around Oikawa after the initial shriek in a way that was. Unexpected. 

“You’re not a soldier, Shou-chan,” Oikawa laughed, “You’re more like a monster.”

The boy’s eyes went wide. “Like a dragon!”

“... sure.” Talking to Hinata was always an exercise in endurance. He was a nice kid, and much more pleasant than Kageyama’s dumb surly look, but -

Volleyball came with bruises. Knees and shins and arms and unfortunately the face if you didn’t move fast enough. But. Oikawa dipped low, let his finger catch the flopped collar of Hinata’s jersey. A thick purple smear, wider than a quarter, stared back. 

Oikawa smiled, “How’d you get _that_ , Shou-chan?”

Hinata looked to where he pointed through the mirror. His face was blank. Two more seconds and the flailing would start. The stuttering. Maybe his face would match his hair.

“Oh,” Hinata quipped, “Kageyama bites down so he won’t make noise.”

_What._

Oikawa would deny the flush to his grave. Hinata looked a little too delighted to catch him off guard. 

“Did you not know?” Hinata asked, “I thought the Great King knew everything?”

“I,” Oikawa huffed a laugh, impressed in a really pissed way. He’d known, the second he saw the hickey he’d known. But, he wasn’t - HInata didn’t look the least bit bothered. Not even a tinge to his cheeks. No, he looked like he knew something Oikawa didn’t. Like there was a puzzle Oikawa couldn’t see yet; let alone solve.

Hinata grinned. 

Brat. 

Kageyama burst through the door, freezing at the sight they must’ve made. Hinata against the sink edge, Oikawa inches from this throat with a finger tugging his collar lower. 

“Hinata.” He said, eyes hard. “What are you doing.”

It wasn’t a question. Too flat. Too firm.

Not what was _Oikawa_ doing? He clearly looked like the guilty party here, he even checked the mirror to be sure. But Hinata blinked with an innocence that couldn’t have looked more like bullshit if he tried.

“Catching up!” He chirped, smile wide, “Oikawa was just asking -”

“- If you don’t move your ass -”

“- _Actually_ ,” Oikawa cut off Kageyama’s coming tirade, freeing Hinata’s shirt to wrap his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, “We were having an interesting talk. Really informative.” He tapped the hickey, “Team dynamics and all.”

Kageyama looked about ready to blow a gasket. Hinata smiled wider. Staring at Kageyama. Staring through him.

Yeah. Okay. Oikawa could play.

“I’m gonna borrow your little cannon,” He sang, tugging Hinata along beside him as Kageyama sputtered, “He’s so much nicer to me than you. I’ll return him later!”

The door to the bathroom swung shut.

\-----

Hinata had to be fucking with him. Oikawa could feel the condensation on his beer leaving cold dots along his jeans as it wavered halfway to his gaping mouth. 

Hinata’s hands were flying still, waving as he emphasized his point with example gasps Oikawa never asked for. “No - really - I swear, Oika - _Tooru_. He said Tooru. All… _reedy_ like that!”

He had to be fucking with him. 

Oikawa had intended to steal Hinata for a while. Just a few hours tops. Get some funny new dirt on his protege and piss the brat off by snatching away his favorite toy. But one drink turned into three and Hinata seemed to be under the impression that telling _Oikawa_ that _Kageyama_ had moaned his name when _Hinata stuck a finger in beside his dick_ was casual conversation. 

Oikawa finally gulped down what was still swirling in his bottle. “Ah.” He’d been hoping for a story of them getting caught with a club room quickie. Maybe some embarrassing story Kageyama wouldn’t want Oikawa to hear. Not. Well. 

“But you’re interested, right?” Oikawa nearly dropped the glass. “I mean, the bathroom?”

Well, Hinata wasn’t as stupid as he’d thought. Or maybe blindingly more idiotic than he could’ve imagined. He hadn’t been serious - that - it was just to get Kageyama squirming. Maybe a little serious, but -

“He’d never admit it,” Hinata said, face alarmingly serious like Oikawa had only ever seen across the net. “But he wants to. He just thinks you hate him so he’ll never ask. But I love him,” He said that like it was so easy, “And I want him to have anything he wants. So I’ll ask.”

Oikawa snorted. “I do hate him.”

Hinata’s head cocked, eyes wide. “You don’t really though, do you?” 

Oikawa stared at him. He… hate wasn’t too strong a word. Just no longer the right one. A piece that didn’t fit into the section of Oikawa’s brain that Kageyama wouldn’t _get out of._ But the cold weight in his gut begging to become cruel pride in his throat whenever the boy looked like he could cry was gone. Not - not _gone -_ diluted. Molded into a new urge. A pride almost. 

Oikawa smiled. 

“What else does Tobio-chan beg for?”

——-

Kageyama standing in the doorway of Oikawa’s apartment was almost funnier than the bathroom; but he looked a little too close to _actually_ having an aneurysm. 

“Kage _yama_!” Hinata wheedled, smile wide, “Don’t just stand there - it’s rude.”

Hinata had told the other what was coming. What was offered. It had included… a _lot_ of emoticons, but it was coherent enough for Kageyama to get the gist. To tell him to fuck off. Tell _both of them_ to fuck off. But after nearly an hour of radio silence Kageyama only sent one word. 

_Address._

Whether that was his social ineptitude or just trying to seem in control - he’d still needed Hinata to coach him through the streets and turns until the doorbell rang like they both didn’t know he’d be fidgeting in his zipped up jacket. 

It was cute. Cutecute _cute._

But Oikawa had seen the way Hinata’s eyes had darkened. He wanted to see a little more than cute. 

Kageyama wouldn’t look at him and only barely looked at Hinata since the tangerine kept dipping into his chest to catch his eye. The middle blocker moved into his space like it was nothing - like it simply wasn’t a consideration that Kageyama might not want him there. 

“Shut up, scrub.” Ah. There it was.

But Kageyama’s chin fell to bop Hinata on the head. He didn’t push him away. If anything he curled _closer._

Oikawa let himself drift into their orbit. The little sun and surly black hole duo that they were. 

“So I heard from a baby crow,” Kageyama stiffened. “That someone has been missing his senpai.”

“No,” 

“ _No_? But you’re at my apartment. With the directions that _you_ asked for. And Hinata here filled you in on… wow, _phrasing.”_ Oikawa laughed. Hinata snorted and then acted like he hadn’t. 

Oikawa’s chest was flush to Kageyama’s back. The younger one was annoyingly tall enough that Oikawa had to tilt his head to avoid a mouthful of hair. But that left him with lovely access to Kageyama’s ear. 

“If you aren’t interested,” he cooed, Kageyama shaking between them. God. They hadn’t even begun. But. Before Iwa-chan could have an excuse to give Oikawa any more shit, “Then I’m out of beer.”

Kageyama turned to him as much as their tight sandwich would allow. He looked confused. He always looked fucking confused. How the hell was he a third year? 

“Hinata was a little freeloader so the two of you can get more.” He continued. Pointedly _not_ looking at those parted lips barely an inch from his own. “You can leave and come back and I’ll keep making fun of you with your _much_ cuter boyfriend…” He smiled. “Or you can get on the bed.”

Hinata nuzzled beneath Kageyama’s jaw, a soft smile on his face. “We don’t have to,” He agreed, “But,” His eyes met Oikawa’s. “I think you’d like it.”

“Hinata,” Kageyama whispered, like Oikawa wouldn’t hear it.

“Remember how hard you came? Remember how tight you got around me?” Oh god, Oikawa wanted to see that. He wanted to see him clench down around them until they pulled out and he was left gaping and throbbing. 

Kageyama swallowed. “I…” 

Oikawa took a step back, forcing himself to peel away from the rapidly overheating skin. Hinata followed suit. Kageyama looked ready to tip over without them to lean on. Good.

Kageyama wobbled towards the bedroom.

"Other door, Tobio-chan," Oikawa waited to direct as he opened to bathroom.

\-----

“Give us a word, Tobio-chan,” Thighs rippled with shudders beneath Oikawa’s touch. Barely a graze and Kageyama was quaking. “One word and all this can stop.”

“... V-Volleyball?”

Oikawa and Hinata blinked. 

“Pick a different word, Kageyama -“ Hinata laughed, Oikawa cutting in, “Yeah, no. There’s no way you could go two minutes without talking about volleyball -“

“Fine!” Kageyama spit, face scarlet, “Milk!”

“Oh, gross,” Hinata gagged, “Yeah that works.”

\-----

“Aww, c’mon, Tobio-chan. I thought you had more tenacity than this?”

“I-I-” Kageyama quaked, thighs wracking from where Oikawa held them to his hips. 

All three were sitting upright, Kageyama squished between the other two to keep everyone close enough to make this possible. Kageyama’s legs were locked to the small of Oikawa’s back and arms were digging grooves in his arms. It wasn’t - Oikawa wasn’t about to complain about his knee, but their positioning could be more comfortable.

“Breathe,” Oikawa soothed him, foreheads knocking as another gasp wobbled out of him. Hinata was focused, eyes watching how tight he must look. How pulled taut he was around Oikawa’s cock and the two fingers wiggling along his walls.

It was smarter to do it in this order. Oikawa had been the one to suggest it. Oikawa was bigger - ha - and Hinata had thinner fingers. Getting the first one in wouldn’t be the issue. And smaller intrusions in the lead up would just be better.

But what Oikawa would give to be able to tug that rim past its limits. Watch it flutter. Watch him shake. Next time.

Tobio-chan’s face was a good consolation prize anyway.

“I can’t,” Kageyama cried out, thighs locking tighter and _that_ , fuck, that felt great. But Kageyama didn’t seem to share the sentiment. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata murmured, “You’re doing so well, you can do it.”

But Kageyama kept wiggling, knocking them all around in a way that wasn’t doing anything but making it worse.

Oikawa looked at Kageyama’s glassy eyes, at his tears. Dammit.

Hinata’s fingers were tugged loose, gentled out of Kageyama’s flexing rim. Oikawa cooed, “Unhook your ankles,” And Kageyama did, because Kageyama always listened. He was a, “Good boy.”

“I,” Kageyama whimpered. _That_ had done something. “I didn’t,”

“It’s okay,” Oikawa shushed, holding Kageyama close, tipping himself back, “We’re not going anywhere. You still wanna keep trying, right?”

He nodded, “I didn’t say the word,” Face scarlet. Tears looking ready to spill from embarrassment at just implying that he didn’t want this to end. Oikawa’s back met the duvet and Kageyama’s hands found balance on Oikawa’s chest as they settled. Trying to stay upright. Stay proud. Like he wasn’t quivering around Oikawa’s cock like a vice.

“Nuh-uh, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa pressed the inseams of Kageyama’s elbows until the boy collapsed against him, “Let your senpai hold you.”

Kageyama’s breath warmed Oikawa’s throat, nose tucked deep beneath his ear. His arms were folded beneath himself, unsure, unwilling maybe - to reach out. But fingers closed so gently over Oikawa’s collarbones he nearly missed it.

“Shou-chan,” He called, “My kohai is waiting,”

“You said you couldn’t,” Hinata pointed out, looking a little lost.

“Well,” Kageyama mumbled, “It was a _lot_.”

“If you wanna stop you say so,” Hinata insisted, “You remember the word, right? Oikawa can hear you if I can’t since you’re like a gopher now.”

“Shut up, scr - _ah!”_

“What was that?” Hinata growled as his finger rocked back in, grin returning with his confidence, “Did you need something?”

Oikawa pet heavily along Kageyama’s flank, pressing shudders from beneath his skin, steadying him as Hinata started to work in a second. Kageyama gasped. Hinata backed off.

“Breathe, Tobio-chan.” 

“I -”

“You can. Breathe for me,” He tugged the boy’s chin from his neck, making the teary eyes meet his own, “In. One, two, three - keep going. Hold it.” He looked to Hinata. “And out.” He nodded. The finger pressed in as the breath wobbled out, “More, Tobio-chan, all of it.”

The finger sat snugly against its twin and Oikawa’s cock. Kageyama was gasping, but calm.

“Good boy.”

He flexed around them. Winced. That - that was still too tight. He needed to relax, breathing wasn’t gonna cut it - he…

“Do you wanna come for us, Tobio-chan?”

It was like he’d shot him, and the look on Kageyama’s face would’ve been hilarious in any other circumstance. As it stood it was still funny. Just a little.

“Oh, well,” Oikawa drawled, “If you’re not interested,”

“That would be good,” Hinata offered, “Let you get looser around us.”

Kageyama’s face somehow got redder. Was there even enough blood left over to keep him hard?

Oikawa pressed a hand between their stomachs, letting his palm drag against the head as Hinata dipped down and out of view. Probably to get more lube. They’d need it.

Oh.

A wet heat dragged against the base of Oikawa’s dick.

_Oh._

That - “He comes really fast if I eat him out,” Hinata called from below, “He likes it more than a blowjob.”

Kageyama was really crying now.

“Do you,” Jesus that _tongue_ , “Do you need to say something, Tobio-chan?”

The tears cut down red flush, lip wobbling as he nearly bit through his lower lip. But he shook his head.

“Good,” Oikawa soothed as Kageyama rocked with a whine against him, “That’s good. Cause, I gotta be honest,” His hand closed around mercilessly, “It’s really nice to watch you cry.”

A sob wracked against Oikawa as a third finger pressed in, pulling the rim wide so a tongue could lick along sensitive flesh. 

“You really like this, huh?” He taunted, voice like honey, “You like crying for us? Like shaking between us while we break you apart?”

“No-” Kageyama whined, even as he shakily got his elbows beneath himself enough to give Oikawa easier access.

“So _easy_ , Tobio-chan,” HInata curled his tongue deeper, firm enough Oikawa’s own knees were starting to shake. He wasn’t about to come before the finale, fuck that. “Maybe next time you ride Shou-chan I should have him call me. Let me hear how you beg for me when you think I can’t hear.”

Kageyama wailed, so soft and bitten off and _cute_.

“Maybe I’ll set up a video chat so I can really watch how far your cute little hole can stretch,” He twisted his wrist at the crown, “How greedy it gets for us.”

The thighs bracketing him tightened, knees digging beneath Oikawa’s ribs as Kageyama neared the edge, “Next time,” He growled, smile cruel, “Next time we’ll flip you upside down. Just your shoulders on the bed while we hold your hole up where we can watch it spread around our fingers. Work another and another in until you come from us holding you so wide we can see _all of you_.”

He jerked like a gunshot. Come coating nearly to Oikawa’s chin as Kageyama sobbed. He fell against Oikawa’s chest, smearing fluid between them as Hinata pulled back, only keeping his three fingers firmly inside. 

He was upright and waiting, watching Oikawa - who had a clear view of Kageyama - for the all clear.

“But, of course,” Oikawa sighed, stroking Kageyama’s sweaty hair, “That’s next time. How about this time you just take a big breath in for me?”

Kageyama looked up at him, eyes exhausted, tears staining his cheeks. Oikawa waited for the word. But Kageyama was never one to simply be satisfied.

The inhale pressed Kageyama’s ribs into Oikawa’s own.

“Good boy,” He nuzzled Kageyama’s cheek, smiling at Hinata, “Such a good boy for us,”

The fingers shifted until only one finger hooked against Kageyama’s rim to leave a gap for the bump of Hinata’s cock. 

“Let it out.”

Hinata began to rut in, careful shoves against unavoidable resistance as Kageyama croaked and whimpered. The redhead plastered himself against them, head landing between Kageyama’s shoulder blades as he kissed and licked any skin beneath him.

“So good,” Hinata whispered like prayer, eyes open and wide and adoring. “Love you, love you so much. You’re the best, the coolest,”

Some of the praise felt odd, weird word choices. Similar to what he’d hear Hinata yell to him after a perfect set, jumping and sparkle eyed and smiling. But it felt personal. Like Oikawa shouldn’t hear it. 

“Shit,” Kageyama whimpered, “Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” 

The three of them stilled once Hinata settled in beside Oikawa. Flush together, breathing in sync as Kageyama gradually released his vice hold. 

“Ready?” Oikawa asked, once he was sure their little moment was over, “Cause I’d like to make good on some promises about wrecking a spoiled little kohai who cries for two cocks,”

Hinata thrust almost as suddenly as Kageyama rocked. Easy, easy.

“Yeah,” Hinata, gasped, “Yeah - Kage -”

“Get on with it, scrub,” He snapped, like he had any sense of pride left.

“Oh,” Oikawa tsked, grabbing Hinata's hips to still them, “That was rude, Tobio-chan.”

“Hey -”

“You shouldn’t talk to your cute boyfriend who worked so hard to set this up for you like that,” Oikawa said, “Right, Shou-chan?”

Hinata blinked, smiled as wide as his eyes, “Yeah! That was rude! Apologize to me!”

“Apologize to him,” Oikawa sneered, eyes hooded as Kageyama sputtered.

Hinata’s grip found Kageyama’s chest as Oikawa’s did. Pinning him flat against Oikawa. Keeping him from trying to get them moving on his own.

“What do we say when we’re being a brat, Tobio-chan?” 

“... Suh,” It was like he was _choking_ on it. Choking on an actual cock was probably easier for him. Aw. Too bad.

“What was that?” Hinata wheedled, “Kageya _aama_?”

“Suh… suh… sorry,”

“Little louder, honey,” Oikawa pressed, “Let us know you mean it.”

“Sorry,” He growled, eyes a rage Oikawa loved. God he _loved it._ And even more. He loved to break it.

“I don’t think he’s sorry,” Oikawa sang, “Looks like we should stop.”

“Guess so!” Hinata started to rock away, not even an inch when -

“Sorry!” Kageyama yelped, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Hinata -”

Oikawa grabbed his chin. “Say his name like you mean it.”

“I-I’m sorry, Shouyou. Don’t -”

“Don’t what?” Oikawa kept his gaze 

“Don’t -Don’t… ” The tears were pooling again. “Don’t stop,”

“Don’t stop _what_ , Tobio-chan?”

“Fu-fucking -”

Oikawa twisted a nipple, feeling crueler as that face kept flushing, “ _Properly_.”

“Don’t stop fucking me!”

Hinata looked like Oikawa had just hung the moon. He was too nice, probably why he was actually Kageyama’s boyfriend. Didn’t play games. Well, maybe he’d learn a little something about Tobio-chan today.

“Good boy,” Hinata growled. Quick study.

Hinata began moving first. Oikawa’s position didn’t allow for much more than a rock. But between the heat and tightness; rocking was more than enough.

“I want you to come one more time,” Hinata said into Kageyama’s skin, “I want you to come while you watch Oikawa fuck you with me.”

Oh, yeah, Oikawa could do that.

Fingers thread through the bangs plastered to Kageyama’s forehead. Oikawa tugged his head up, relishing the moan Kageyama didn’t choke back fast enough.

“You heard him,” Oikawa simpered, “Let me look at you, Tobio-chan.”

“Oh - _fuck,”_ Oikawa nearly saw white as Kageyama locked up between them. Hinata gasped, eyes huge as he - he recognized - oh no way - 

“Did you just come?” Oikawa laughed, “That fast?”

“God, Kageyama,” Hinata was still heaving as his hips speed up to make him ride it out. “ _God_ -”

“What a good boy,” Oikawa giggled as he and Hinata thrust with abandon, chasing their orgasm as Kageyama moaned finally, _finally_ with no filter, “What a good little slut,”

“Ah! Oik-Oikawa - fuckfuck _fuck -”_ The hand in Kageyama’s hair tightened. 

“What do you call me when we’re fucking you this well?”

The cry that left Kageyama was nearly a scream. Might as well have been one. So different from the shouts and growls and defences. High and reedy and exactly as Hinata had advertised.

“T-T-Tooru- _senpai!”_

Oikawa might have blacked out for a second. 

\-----

“You’re both heavy,” Oikawa complained, “Get off me.”

Hinata laughed and flopped enough to make both Kageyama and Oikawa groan, which, rude. He got an elbow to the gut from Kageyama for his troubles, and the two third years blessedly dislodged themselves.

Oikawa, whose legs had arguably done the least amount of work, rolled to the side of the bed to get a rag and water. 

“Your throat must be parched from all the crying,” He teased. Kageyama looked too dead to respond. Boo.

But on his trot back to the bedroom he paused. Hinata and Kageyama were spooning near the foot of the bed. Hinata curled up against him like a little jetpack. Oikawa was tempted to take a photo. Not just to watch Kageyama freak out, but, it was cute. In a gross way.

Hinata kissed behind Kageyama’s ear with a smile, and a soft, “You’re so cool,”

Oikawa is pretty sure that’s the most embarrassed Kageyama had looked so far.

Hinata could do that with a word and a kiss. Could gentle Kageyama into that smile he was pretending he could hide behind arms that were jelly. It was clear why Hinata had been so ready to invite Oikawa. To share Kageyama. 

There was no question on who owned Kageyama here.

That was okay. Oikawa didn’t want to keep him. Hinata could have the tyrant. Let the little monster tame the king.

Oikawa flopped by the headboard and tossed Hinata the rag. Watched Hinata be so careful of jumpy aftershocks and tug the duvet from beneath them to wrap around them both. 

He was a little shocked at the offered hand, but slipped behind Hinata anyway as the redhead asked if any curry places would deliver here. 

The photo was worth it with how sleepy Kageyama looked before he flew into a rage.

So _cute._


End file.
